Kenneth
Gallery - This whole section is under revision. His profile *His status Kenneth is a dhampir. He is known as a doctor though he doesn't like being called this way. He is an accomplished wizard. *On his appearance Kenneth is recognizable by his long lilac. He has some similarities with Sylvester and he holds his hair from his mother. *His childhood According to his route, he spent his young years living peacefully with his single mother without knowing who was his genitor. Until the day she was murdered. Vampires sent by his genitor Sylverster killed her mother and were about to kill the young when he paralized them with his own power. He decided to to kill them and run away from his home. A vampire then picked him and exposed him as a weird creature for a freak show. By his 17th year , he had the rare friend he made murdered by vampires who kill the guy in front of his mother. *About his skills Kenneth is a wise doctor using herbology to care his patients. He also use that knowledge to prepare herbal tea for Mina. Story Background Raised in the slums of a town owned by a vampire noble, Kenneth was brought up und raised by his mother under the belief that his father was dead. His mother was a powerful witch, with amazing abilities, however, Kenneth was a dhamphir, which led to him facing a childhood full of bullying and torment. His mother on the other hand, adored his multi coloured eyes, and would tell him that they reminded her of the stars, which were her favourite things in the world. Kenneth loved his mother deeply and never questioned her decisions or stories. Towards the end of his childhood, their home was invaded by vampires who worked for Sylvester, who was revealed to be his father, and alive at that too. After witnessing the death of his mother, a magical core awoke within Kenneth and he killed the vampires present in the room, although it isn't mentioned how he did so. Kenneth merely remembers their corpses and a promise he made to himself, to kill each and every last vampire. Season 2 After witnessing his mothers death, Kenneth resolved it wouldn't be enough to simply kill his father, and that he would have to physically kill all vampires in order to stop them from harming others. He also resolved that vampire blood was the route of all evil, based on his experiences as a child, not just with vampires, but also the bullying he suffered as a child. His mother was his idol. Kenneth's secondary goal, is to either have Evan join his forces, or be killed at the hands of him. Kenneth's thought process and explanation for this goal isn't ever completely revealed. *Summary of his route Personality Kenneth is a prepossessing man with keen insight on the things around him. Skilled in medicine and wizardry, he is able to treat people suffering from various ailments. Somewhat cold, but gentlemanly in manner and his demeanor, he keeps to himself, although he takes delight in researching things unknown to him. He also has a secret child side which he keeps hidden until something within him either snaps or becomes fascinated by an object or a thing that is offered, mentioned, or appears before him. Abilities/Skills (eg. Magic, Sword fighting, Craftsman etc.) He is a skilled doctor and wizard. He is also skilled in cooking. It is revealed in Evan's route that Kenneth has a strong magical core which was activated purely by accident. Fueled by hatred, his magic type is destructive and overpowering. It is unknown what style of magic he uses, however it is described as being heavy and thick like a fog. He is able to summon demons and transform beings for short periods of time.What You Mean To Me - Event Spin Off. Retrieved 17/11/2019 Depending on level of anger or hatred towards a specific thing, determines the strength of the demon army he can summon. In his own route, he shows aptitudes for close fight inspired by martial art. Still in his own route , he uses invocation to make his bag of medical tools to appear. Additional pictures This first album is composed of pictures showing the work done to create Kenneth. View 1 - Kenneth.png View 2 - Kenneth.png View 3 - Kenneth.png In Events He is yet to make an appearance in events. Trivia * Kenneth has a pendant, similar to Evan's earring, which he wears beneath his waistcoat. This was a gift given to his mother by Sylvester before the two departed. When his mother was murdered, Kenneth stole the pendant from her coarpse and has been wearing it as a momento of her life, but also as a painful reminder of his goal to destroy all vampires. Evan, Chapter 8. * He is awful at close combat. * Kenneth is also known for his punctuality. In Evan's route, Vance mentions that it's rare for Kenneth to be late, unless he has a last minute emergency patient. * Animals don't like him. * Similar to Humphrey in some regards, Kenneth is seen as the hotels residential doctor, and is known for his swift ability to cure a number of ailments. Hence, he is popular amongst customers and gets along well with Vance and Cecil. References Additional informations: *Solmare has posted a tweet with several view of the work in progress done on Kenneth. It is specified in it that tweet his face is from his genitor and his hair from his mother. (Source: https://twitter.com/ShallWeDate_BnR/status/1225222850874937344 ) *Details from his childhood are coming from the chapter 5 from his main route. *Details from his skills is based on the spin off What you mean to and on the chapter 2 from his main route. Category:Rank C Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Ongoing rank